doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baalgar
Baalgar is the newest boss enemy added to Hunter's Moon. Tactics and Behavior Like all bosses, Baalgar is a demon of immense size. He is the biggest bipedal demon, resembling a larger version of the Cyberdemon. He grunts loudly and causes heavy earthquakes when moving, so he is hard to miss. He is a supremely tenacious demon, relying on his brute strength to squish you effortlessly. Characteristically, Baalgar wears armor, but is not armed with any weapon. In fact he does not need any as he wields truly titanic strength, enabling him to literally rip earth itself apart in order to get his hands on you. He only walks, but his offensive power is so great that he can easily reach you from far away, were most other demons' attacks falter. Baalgar's moveset is quite varied, so he has a response to every situation. At close range, he will either stomp or high-kick you. At middle range, he will rip open the floor, sending a huge rock wave your way. At long range, he will grab a big rock from the ground in order to throw it at you like a missile. All of his attacks deliver extreme injury: the weakest rock attack can kill a newly-spawned player in two hits, and the rest typically cause well over 100 points of damage. He is the most aggressive boss by far, throwing an attack after attack tirelessly. Baalgar is probably the most difficult demon to engage. Not only he is very determined to get rid of you, his durability is also the highest out of all Hell creatures, taking around 30 BFG10k shots to be killed. When you encounter him, first you need to find cover immediately, as dodging any of his attacks is simply not an option. Accordingly, stay as far away as you can, as his ranged attacks generate gigantic splash damage. No weapon can kill him quickly - however, the Lightning Gun's Shocking Core can take a great potion of his health if it manages to target only him for the entire duration. Because he is such a big target, the Chaingun and Nailgun should not have much problems hitting him even at long range. It will take a lot of ammunition to defeat this heavily-protected opponent, but as long as you can avoid his wrath, his fall will be a matter of time. Uniquely, Baalgar will respond with even more extreme aggression if you approach him with specific items. These include: an unholstered BFG10k, Quad Damage or Regeneration powerups. In this case, he will recognize your advantage and react by deploying his most powerful attack: a three-hit combo that entails smashing the ground with tremendous force and speed. This spectacular attack will reach you almost instantly no matter the distance, and is powerful enough to be practically an instant-kill. If you somehow survive the first attack, Baalgar will repeat it very quickly, and chances are you will be still juggled in the air and helpless. Because of the power of this special attack, it is highly recommended to avoid utilizing the aforementioned items when fighting Baalgar. In addition, if you possess the Life Binder, Baalgar can recognize when the player is under the protection of such item and upon depleting the player's health, he will immediately protect himself from the restoration strike, and soon as the player is left vulnerable again he will resume his savagery without receiving any damage from the Life Binder. For this reason you should not rely on the Life Binder when fighting Baalgar. Vehicle Tactics Baalgar is the highest-level threat against vehicles. They take much more damage from his attacks than players on foot, and thus it will take only a few hits from any attack to wreck them. Also, your vehicles have next to no evasive ability against his attacks - consequently, without an exceptionally good vantage point Baalgar will destroy your vessels quickly. Moreover, he uses an extra attack against vehicles: a wider version of the earth-wave attack, covering whole fields in a flash. Therefore, it is not recommended to engage Baalgar in a vehicle. The GEV Tank needs around 30 Main Cannon direct shots to kill a Baalgar. The Cyclops needs around a dozen charged Heavy Gauss Cannon shots, or 30 regular shots. Melee attacks are ineffective. Trivia # "Baalgar" is the native name of the Cyberdemon from Doom 4, which is the demon that Baalgar in Hunter's Moon is based upon. Unlike the original, the Hunter's Moon version is deprived of any artificial weaponry, nor is able to revive himself. # In the cooperative mode, Baalgar will sprint instead of walking. # Baalgar deliberately uses the grunts and yelling sounds from The Tank of the Left 4 Dead franchise. These sounds however are a little low-pitched to fit Baalgar better. Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Bosses